


I Want You to Stay

by arianapeterson19



Series: Avengers Shorts [23]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Iron Man 1, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Phil Coulson, Protective Rhodey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianapeterson19/pseuds/arianapeterson19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They only tried it once. Just one time. Because once was more than enough and after that the rest of the military finally understood why Colonel James Rhodes was so well respected and why he was given the coveted position of Stark Industries liaison.</p>
<p>Because no one else could handle Tony Stark.</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>The one where Tony is found and will never ride in the funvee again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You to Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I've been reading a lot of Rhodey hate and just needed to say that I love Rhodey and firmly believe that Rhodey and Tony are brothers, which means that Rhodey loves Tony just as much as Tony loves Rhodey. Not put up with him, love him, because that's how a multiple decade long friendship works.

He wasn't too proud to admit that he was scared but that didn't mean he would admit it to anyone but Rhodey. And when they arrived at the base, he wouldn't let Rhodey out of his sight, not that the colonel minded. Rhodey wasn't keen on letting Tony anywhere that he couldn't see, but he did eventually have to meet up with his superiors and report what had happened. The only reason he was given any leeway to begin with was because he was the Stark Industries liaison and the one time they had tried to separate them it sent Tony into such a strong panic attack that they instantly let Rhodey back into the room.

Tony remained curled up in Rhodey's side when Agent Phil Coulson stepped into the room, not even looking up to see who had entered, trusting Rhodey to tell whoever it was to fuck off. Rhodey looked up when the agent entered and shot him a grateful smile before leaning down and whispering to his best friend.

"Tones, guess who's here," said Rhodey softly.

Tony shook his head, burrowing further into Rhodey's side, afriaid that once again someone was there to take him away from the only form of security he'd had in over three months.

"Come on, Tones," coaxed Rhodey, carding a hand through the tangle of locks that were acting as Tony's usually clean hair. "Look up, I'm not going anywhere, but there is someone here who would really like to see those pretty brown eyes."

"No," protested Tony, screwing his eyes shut.

"Hey you," said Agent Phil Coulson softly, stepping further into the room, eyes glues on the man he has been missing for over three months. 

Tony shot up, wincing as his body protested, eyes wide in shock as his husband smiled back, standing there in the makeshift hospital, his cheap government suit, looking for the world like an angel.

"Phil?" said Tony, his voice soft and breaking with emotion. 

"Come here," said Phil.

The agent opened his arms and Tony all but collapsed in them, burying his face in Phils crisp shirt, both hands gripping the suit jacket tight enough to tear, and sobbed. Kissing Tony's filthy, overgrown hair, Phil eased Tony back onto the bed. Rhodey tried only once to stand but Tony felt the movement and panicked, reaching out blindly with one hand and latching onto Rhodey's pant leg.

"Okay, it's okay, I'm just going to get some coffee," said Rhodey. "Phil isn't going anywhere, right?"

"I'm staying right here with you," said Phil when Rhodey gave him a meaningful look. "While Rhodey is gone, we can get you showered and dressed in some proper pajamas."

"Rhodey," whispered Tony, peeking at his best friend for confirmation.

"I'm just going to get coffee," confirmed Rhodey, smiling gently at the man who had long ago become his little brother, looking just as vulnerable as that kid of 14 at MIT, entirely out of his league in an adults world, looking back at the older man as though he held all the answers. "And I'll see about getting you some decent food and then I'll be right back here."

"Promise?"

"Swear," said Rhodey.

Tony nodded and after Rhodey ruffled his hair, he left. Phil helped Tony up and guided him to the bathroom.

"Need help?" asked Phil.

Tony nodded, not letting go of Phil's arm. Phil let Tony cling to him while he carefully undressed his younger lover. He didn't complain when Tony refused to get under the spray of the shower. He patiently washed Tony's hair, never letting the water drip down his neck after the first drip sent him into a panic attack. And when Tony rejected the hospital assigned gown, Phil simply handed Tony a pair of his own pajamas he had packed. They were too large on Tony's slightly shorter legs and much thinner frame but they smelled like Phil, not the desert they were still stranded in, so Tony didn't mind.

When Phil got him back to the bed, Tony tried to get as close as possible to his husband, his ear resting right over Phil's heart, plastered to his side, vibrating with anxiety.

"Can we go home now?" whispered Tony.

"Yes,"said Phil. "We can go home. Just get some rest. I'm going to stay right here and when you wake up, we will go home."

Tony nodded and closed his eyes at last, falling into a dreamless sleep that only came from emotional exhaustion. Phil stayed awake, uncaring that his suit was ruined and that Fury would have his head for running off without checking in, but he just couldn't bring himself to care because for the first time in months he had his husband back in his arms and that was all he cared about.

"How's he doing?" asked Rhodey, slipping back into the room with two steaming cups of coffee, looking freshly showered and ready to take on the world.

"Just got him to sleep," said Phil, one hand moving to cover Tony's exposed ear. "And I'm taking him home as soon as he wakes up. With or without permission. Staying here is only causing more strain on him."

"I'll have a plane ready to go," said Rhodey, nodding. "He means the world to me, too, you know."

"I know," sighed Phil. "How bad was it?"

"The only reason he let me leave is because you arrived. He's malnourished, injured, suffering from PTSD, and won't tell us what happened. It was pretty bad. I'm taking some time off when we get back and then I'm staying stateside for a while, some I'm on call if you need me."

Phil gave him a grateful nod and leaned back. It wasn't perfect and he knew they had a long way to go yet but Tony was back and the rest he would deal with when it came. Until then, Phil had Rhodey's help and a husband who would probably be exceptionally clingy for a while - not that Phil would be bothered, he was feeling exceptionally clingy himself and if that bothered Fury then the director would just have to fill out the proper paperwork to bring it to Phil's attention.

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite what I wanted to write for Phil/Tony so I may write another, but I just really like the idea of Tony having someone to come home to, someone in his corner who loves him, and Phil and Rhodey together make a BAMF team.
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


End file.
